Player Character Classes
Players in this campaign are asked to style their PCs to fit Tanawak's unique setting. To that end, this wiki offers class-specific flavor text and, in some cases, new Tanawak-specific class archetypes. Unless otherwise noted, everything in the standard Player's Handbook is allowed, and anything listed here is optional. The DM reserves the right to modify any of the custom content in this section, based on actual game play. The goal will be to make these options interesting and fun, yet balanced with the standard published content. Players are encouraged to help in this process by bringing any of their ideas forward and helping the DM make this campaign unique and interesting. Barbarian Tanawak was made for barbarians. The rugged, primeval setting lends great credence to the barbarian lifestyle. There is not much need to "flavor" barbarians to fit Tanawak, they fit right in. Barbarians can be found anywhere and everywhere, however they are not native to the Free Cities or Ensel-Kanz. They can also be of any race, although they're rare amongst gnomes and dwarves. Human barbarians will be from Menzaresch or the Plains of Kelast. The official Player's Handbook Barbarian Paths are open for players in Tanawak, or they can chose the new Path of the Earth defined below. Path of the Ancestral Guardian (Unearthed Arcana archetype) The Path of the Ancestral Guardian is from Wizards of the Coast Unearthed Arcana post: http://media.wizards.com/2017/dnd/downloads/UA-RevisedSubclasses.pdf. It is allowed in this campaign. Path of the Earth (custom archetype) The Earth Mother is a significant element of most Tanawak belief systems across most of the races. The Earth Mother brings the power and strength of the immovable object to barbarians who opt to use their abilities to protect their village, clan, or tribe. Followers of this path tend to go barefoot, the better to channel the power of the earth into their attacks and abilities. These abilities are: Rock Steady: s'tarting at 3rd level, you can root yourself to the ground as a reaction. When rooted, you cannot be moved by wind, rain, or other natural force; by any spell effect (like ''thunderwave); or by any combat effect like Shove. You can still be Grappled, just not moved while grappled. Creatures size Large or larger can move you normally by defeating you in a Strength contest. You must remain conscious in order to use this feature. You must be on the actual ground or a solid floor to use this feature. Note that this feature does not preclude enemies from undermining the ground your standing on! Boulder Toss: starting at 6th level, you can channel the power of the earth to throw rocks with proficiency (like a giant). Attack modifier = proficiency + ST bonus; range = 30'/120'; damage = 4d10 + ST bonus bludgeoning damage. The weapon must be a rock, ''or ''the weapon can be any large, blunt object ''if '' you're touching the ground with your bare feet. Stomp: starting at 10th level, and once per short rest, you can stomp on the ground, forming a tremor in your immediate vicinity. The area of effect is a 30' radius around you. Every creature in that area must make a DX save (DC = 8 + proficiency bonus + ST bonus) or fall prone; objects in the area will fall over and potentially break; and any structures the area will take 20 points of bludgeoning damage. One with the Earth: starting at 14th level, once per long rest, you can open passageways in stone or earth, similar to the ''passwall ''spell. The passageway exists as long as you are within it, and you can decide to close it immediately or leave it open up to an hour after you leave. Special note: lizardfolk barbarians can chose Path of the Earth, however in their case, they need muddy, swampy ground for their abilities. Lizardfolk can use their abilities while up in trees, and are the only Earth Path barbarians that can do so. Bard The races of Tanawak have rich and extensive oral histories, however the music of the continent is magnificently diverse, and is one of the few positive elements that tie these disparate civilizations together. Music existed on Tanawak from the earliest of times. In a land full of predators, the various races learned early that singing, drums, and eventually other instruments, could be used to amplify their numbers and keep those predators wary and at bay. Today, music is the key cultural output of most civilizations, leading to magnificently varied musical styles all across the continent. Music can almost be traded as currency: a troupe in Torsil would provide room and board to a traveler from Ojango just so they could learn the latest orcish opera. Tanawak musical instruments include marimbas; hand xylophones; flutes and whistles made of reeds, wood, or ivory tusks; zithers; harps; and numerous types of drums. Many Tanawak bards forego instruments of any type, relying solely on vocals to inspire and enchant. College of Rhythm (Custom Archetype) Bards of the College of Rhythm have a fundamental purpose in Tanawak societies: they are a unifying element for a village or group. Under the influence of such a bard, a group can work with a clear, singular purpose and direction, accomplishing much more than they normally can. While marching, a group can cover more ground between rest; when working, a group can accomplish more in the same amount of time, or can perform such work more accurately than normal. Keeping the group united is the fundamental trait of a rhythmic bard. '''Bonus Proficiencies: at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in Performance and Persuasion, gaining Expertise in any that you're already proficient in. Synergy: at 3rd level, you can use drumming, tapping, or your own voice to affect the Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution checks, or related skill checks, of up to five allies. Each member of the group, other than yourself, can roll that particular check at the highest proficiency level in the group. For example, if the highest Athletics proficiency in the party is +3, everyone in the group, other than yourself, has an Athletics proficiency of +3 as long as you are using Synergy. You cannot take any other actions of any kind while using this ability. Unity of Action: at 6th level, you can use your skill at musical rhythm to improve or worsen another's Initiative. As a bonus action, you can use your cadence to allow an ally to move up to your spot in the initiative order, their turn taking place immediately after yours. Alternately, you can use a bonus action to interrupt an enemy's rhythm, adjusting an enemy's initiative order down to your spot, their turn taking place immediately before yours. This lasts as long as you use a bonus action on each of your turns to continue the effect. This effect cannot be used if you use a spell with a verbal component as your action. Mass Inspiration: at 14th level, you can grant bardic inspiration to multiple individuals at a lower dice value: four people can be granted d4 inspiration, three people d6, or two people d8. Cleric The religious beliefs of Tanawak vary widely from region to region, race to race, and culture to culture. In most of the Free Cities, a traditional pantheonic system exists. Dragonborn clerics must choose one of three patron deities: Monyohe, dragon lord of life; Buluku, dragon lord of justice; and Aido, dragon lord of knowledge. Ensel-Kanz and Ventiklar practice monotheism, to them there is only one true god. In most of the rest of the continent, shamanistic systems that worship spirits of the land, sea, air, rivers, mountains, animals, or even a single tree, are common. Pantheonic Domain Systems Amongst the humans, dwarves, gnomes, and high orcs of the Free Cities and neighboring regions to the west of the Blood Jungle, religious beliefs around pantheons of gods are the norm. The citizenry tends to worship the entire pantheon, depending on what they are doing at the moment. During planting times, the gods of agriculture are honored; before a long voyage, the gods of the sea are beseeched. Clerics, however, dedicate themselves to one of these gods, gaining the abilities of the appropriate domain. of deities are not included, these will be developed later, or players can make suggestions -- Aruru. These domains are a combination of standard domains per the PHB, and custom domains exclusive to Tanawak. These domains are listed here: Tanawak Domains. Dragonborn Clerics Dragonborn worship the three Great Dragons: Monyohe, dragon lord of life; Buluku, dragon lord of justice; or Aido, dragon lord of knowledge. Legend states that these powerful figures first brought magic to the world. Dragon religion, more than any other religion, has similarities with sorcery. Information on creating a dragonborn cleric in Tanawak can be found here: Dragonborn Clerics. Monotheistic Clerics Clerics from Ventiklar in the free cities, and Ensel-Kanz, belong to monotheistic religions. Instead of a system of domains, clerics from these religions have ubiquitious powers, and have specializations marking their functions in their order, whether performing ceremonies, tending the sick, protecting the community, or combating enemies. * * Clerics in the rest of Tanawak, including the halflings of the Bontobo; the humans of Kelast; and, of course, the races in the Blood Jungle; are shamans. The basic cleric abilities are the same for shamans, but the divine domain system is replaced entirely with the Shamanistic Powers system. Players are encouraged to give it a try, and help the author in testing and perfecting this alternative system. These various systems are defined in the following sections.